Save The Last Dance
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien can't stand to see his Princess dance with another man.


**Save The Last Dance**

 **I shouldn't be allowed to listen to listen to music... ever. curse you Frank Sinatra and Michael Buble!**

Save The Last Dance

Adrien watched through the bubbles in his champagne glass filled with ginger ale. He watched his classmates dance to what sounded like jazz or swing… or a combination of the two. But his eyes never left a certain raven haired, blue eyed beauty.

One would think he'd feel at home at a formal ball themed in the roaring 20's, but that was so far from the truth it burned him on the inside.

It wasn't the music. He always kinda liked it. It wasn't the clothes. He liked the style. It wasn't the fact that girls were drooling over him in a suit. He was used to it. It was the fact that **_HIS PRINCESS_** was another man's date. How the shy and timid Nathaniel was able to ask her to the dance before he could was what ate him up inside.

"This dance is lame." Chloe examined her nails. She then looked up at her date. "Adi-kins, let's blow this popsicle stand and go upstairs." She scooted her chair closer to him and batted her eyes.

Adrien rolled his own eyes. He only took her because she begged him and Marinette was already taken. He didn't even want to come after he overheard Nathaniel ask her out. But, when Chloe begged him, he got a devious idea. Sure, he wanted nothing to do with Chloe, but if he could turn Marinette's head at the dance, then dealing with his childhood friend and her flirtatious advances would be worth it.

The image of the shy redhead transformed into an image of himself doing a slow waltz with the girl of his dreams bubbled in his glass. But as soon as he lowered it to take a sip, that darn redhead took his place.

The years had been kind to her. Her hair was longer, her curves… curvier, her smile brighter, and she had also become bolder. Bolder in dress and personality.

The years were kind to him as well. He was far more muscular, he could snap Nath in half if he wanted to. Although, Nath was still a twig, so it wouldn't be a good show of strength. He also lost his baby weight and sported a much more chiseled jawline that had a slight stubble that he had forgotten to shave that morning. His suit and dress shirt were both open enough to show off a portion of his muscular chest.

Chloe was dressed in something yellow, he wasn't really paying attention. The color was kinda hurting his eyes.

Not like Marinette's dress. It was cross between a flapper dress and a Cheongsam. Deep red with black flowers and a black dragon outlining the backless section. Every time she spun around he mentally drooled as the muscles in her back flexed and the semi short skirt flared. Black started at the bottom of the skirt but gradually became the deep red near her waist. It didn't help that both sides had a slit to show off her toned legs. Her dress had a fuax modesty about it that had him weak at the knees. Nath could never appreciate the detail he knew she put into that dress. And her hair, dear god Adrien was in trouble, a side ponytail that had been curled at the tips and held there by a raven braid with a red ribbon woven in. and her lips! Her lipstick was as deep red as her dress. She wore no other makeup, because she didn't need it.

Adrien was sure his Eiffel tower would be in full view in his pants if it weren't for the fact that he had his legs crossed and the light was low.

But the worst part of his situation, the part he hated the most was the fact that she had no idea how wild she drove him. She knew how wild she drove Chat Noir, but to her knowledge, Chat Noir had no reason to attend their school dance. Little did she know that the cat that knew her secret, the cat that visited her almost nightly, the cat that was completely smitten with her was sitting just across the dancefloor drooling and stewing in his own jealousy.

He was fine when he watched her make the dress. He was fine when she hoped he'd ask her to the dance. What he didn't understand is that she excepted Nath's invitation. But, it was too late to dwell on that.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hum?" He didn't take his eyes off Marinette.

"I said let's go upstairs." She crossed her arms.

"Alright, goodnight Chloe." He waved her on.

"You're not coming with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll stay down here for a bit longer." He gave her a false smile. "Free food."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're going to get fat." She then walked out of the ball room and up to her room on the top floor of her father's hotel.

He sighed in relief after she left that she bought his excuses. He knew what she was implying and didn't want any part of it. His eyes turned back to Marinette whom was now alone on the dance floor. He smiled, stood up, and strode toward her. It was time to stop acting like a jealous school boy and start acting like the super hero/model he was.

He tapped on her shoulder and gave her a flirty smirk with his eyes half lidded as she turned around.

"Oh, hey Adrien." She smiled and gave him a small wave. "Where's Chloe?"

He shrugged. "She was getting tired so she went upstairs." He looked around. "Where's your date?"

She shrugged as well. "He had to take a call. His publisher I believe."

He held out his hand. "Then can I have this dance until he gets back?"

"S-sure." She blushed as she took his hand.

He smiled wide and twirled her around. He then put one hand on her hip while the other held a firm, yet gentile, grip on her hand. The song's beat suggested a tango, but he led her to a dance he made up on the fly. However, the music changed to a slower pace. He held her tighter and they swayed to the melody, and he dipped her at the end. He bit his bottom lip as she came back up and gave him a seductive smile. He truly was putty in her hands. And what soft hands they were. He wanted to hold them, her, forever. Oh, how he wanted to whisk her away and take her home; take that temptress dress off her and have his way with her. And by the look in her eyes, she wanted him too.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nathaniel tapped his foot. His suit was disheveled, hair messy beyond belief, tie undone, lipstick marks all over his neck… phone call from his publisher Adrien's foot.

And what publisher would call at 11:30 on a Saturday night? Wait… it was 10:15 when Chloe went upstairs and Nath disappeared. What call to a publisher lasted an hour and fifteen minutes? Time really does fly when you're dancing with the love of your life.

Adrien's eyes narrowed. "Did you get into a fight?"

Nathaniel blinked. "No…"

"Then how about telling the truth?" Adrien held Marinette closer.

Nath's eyes narrowed. "How about you get your hands off my date pretty boy?"

"Marinette stopped being your date as soon as you left her for someone else." Adrien growled. He then looked back at her. "Why don't I walk you home Mari?" His tone softened.

"Didn't you come with Chloe?" Nath accused.

"Yeah, but she went upstairs and it seems you joined her. That's her lipstick." Adrien gave him a vile smirk.

Nath paled.

"So why don't you go back to being Chloe's boy-toy and I keep Marinette company… honest company." Adrien almost hissed.

"Oh you just want to sleep with her." Nath bit back.

Marinette gasped as Adrien shrugged.

Adrien gave Nath a proud smirk. "What guy doesn't?"

Marinette blushed uncontrollably.

"Come on Mari, I'll walk you home." Adrien put his arm around her. "And I promise to keep it in my pants unless you tell me otherwise."

"O-ok." She continued to blush. "I-I need to grab my purse."

"Ok." He let her lead. They were soon out of the hotel and on the way to her parent's bakery.

The air was cold, but it felt good compared to the sweaty ballroom filled with teenagers.

"I'm sorry about Nathaniel." Adrien sighed.

She shrugged. "I didn't even really want to go with him in the first place."

"Then, why did you?" The question that had been bugging him for a week flowed out of his mouth effortlessly.

She sighed. "For starters, I have a hard time telling people no. That, and I knew the guy I really wanted to go with wouldn't have asked me."

"Why wouldn't he?" He tilted his head, half curious of her reasoning and half faking innocence.

She sighed again. "Well, why would you when you have thousands of prettier girls to choose from?" She blushed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I mean…"

He smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, effectively halting her panic attack of embarrassment by loose lips. "Now Princess," He gave her a wink and a devious smile that made her hand fall back to her side as her jaw dropped. "I wouldn't say there are thousands of girls prettier than you, I wouldn't even say there's one. But, looks aren't everything, you do have a beautiful personality after all."

Her jaw dropped. "Did you just call me…?"

"Princess?" He winked again. "Yes, yes I did." He chuckled. "I call you that all the time."

Her eyebrows furrowed as her eye twitched and she crossed her arms. "Adrien." Her cheeks became a rosy color. "Tell me the truth." She sighed. "Did Chat Noir put you up to this?"

He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so they could look each other in the eyes. He gave her a soft warm smile. "that would be very difficult." He leaned in to kiss her. "Because I am Chat Noir." He whispered into her ear before he lightly kissed her neck. She gasped as he kissed her neck more passionately. "And you have no idea how wild you drive me." He breathed.

"Adrien." She breathed.

"Yes Princess." He answered and looked her back in the eyes.

"You've known I'm ladybug for years, but you didn't tell me you're Chat… Why?" She tried to catch the breath she lost.

He blinked and tilted his head. He then nodded as he spoke a silent "Oh". "Because I respect your wish to keep our identities a secret." His features then drooped. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold my tongue anymore." His thumb caressed her cheek. "You had to know and you had to know how much I love you." He gave a light chuckle. "I guess my jealousy got the better of me… I'm sorry."

She blushed uncontrollably.

He gave another light chuckle. "Besides," He played with a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Our masks can hide us from each other forever." He blushed. "I wanted to ask you to the dance, but Nath beat me to it."

She blushed even more so her neck was crimson in color. "Is that why you went with Chloe?"

"I wasn't going to go at all. I knew seeing you with another man was going to be torture for me." He sighed. "It was. And it didn't help that you wore that dress."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with this dress?"

"Nothing. It's beautiful and well made. Fits you perfectly and shows off your figure…" He blushed. "But to be honest," He blushed even more as he scratched the back of his head. "It would look better on either of our bedroom floors."

She couldn't blush anymore as she looked around them. "We're right in front of your house." She pointed to the mansion.

He couldn't blush anymore. "You… you…"

She hid her mouth behind her hand as the red in her face betrayed her. "You drive me wild too… both sides."

His blush subsided a little as he gave her a goofy love-sick smile. "Marry me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed a figure to his nose. "After we graduate Kitty." Her eyes then traveled down to his pants. "But tonight…"

He grabbed and kissed her hand. "Anything you want Princess." He breathed as he continued to kiss her hand.

"Make love to me." She breathed as she brought the hand he was kissing up to her face. He traveled along with it and began to kiss her neck again. Her fingers found a home in messing up his styled hair.

"I thought you'd never ask." His lips moved to her's and they closed their eyes as their feet moved them to the front door.


End file.
